


Don't Fall in Love with a Dreamer - Kenny Rogers - Fanvid

by maidamedia



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidamedia/pseuds/maidamedia
Summary: Aragorn/Arwen and Aragorn/Legolas
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 2





	Don't Fall in Love with a Dreamer - Kenny Rogers - Fanvid

In memoriam: Kenny Rogers  
[Don't Fall in Love with a Dreamer - Kenny Rogers](https://youtu.be/_67cghN_eSU)  
Aragorn/Arwen and Aragorn/Legolas


End file.
